Dare To Die
by SevenDances
Summary: Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo die when an earthquake ripped through Karakura Town. And when Ichigo tries to take them into Seireitei, the twins refuse. They want to be sent to Rukongai, not Seireitei. So Karin offers a deal: If they can't make it to Seireitei in one year, they'll never leave him again. And according to Karin, if she's going to die, she's going to die in style.
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! Yes, I know I have like four other stories, but I really want to write this one! I'm sure all of you understand. I got the title from the quote "Dare to Dream", but since this is about Soul Reapers and souls, I went with "Dare To Die". I'm trying to make these chapters really long. So how 'bout it? Please read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach!**

* * *

"Yuzu, where's Karin?"

"Eh, I thought she was behind me, Midori," Yuzu replied.

"Hey, Yuzu!" someone behind the two girls called out.

"Karin, what's wrong?"

"Ichigo's back home! I just got finished talking to him! He came home!" Karin shouted.

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, the twin sisters of the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo had been away from Karakura Town for three years for two reasons; one, Hollow hunting, and two, college. With the twins being sixteen, almost seventeen, they hadn't once seen their brother since they were thirteen.

"Really, Ichigo's back? Sorry, Midori, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Yuzu squealed.

Yuzu, in her rush of excitement, grabbed Karin's hand and ran towards the Kurosaki Clinic. Without a moments notice, she threw open the door. Spotting an orange blur, she screamed.

"Ichigo! You're really home!" Yuzu cried, wrapping her arms around her older brother's torso.

After Yuzu had finally let go of Ichigo, she declared to make so much food, they wouldn't have to eat for the rest of the week. But, Ichigo had insisted that he take the whole family out, including Isshin, who was so happy he cried.

Ichigo led them to the fair that visited once a year. He had rode every ride at least twice, threw up a couple of times, and had even bought every food item they had.

"Hey, Ichigo, did you steal to get all that money?" Karin asked after noticing how much he had spent. Fair food was not cheap.

"No! I actually had a job to pay for my needs!" Ichigo defended.

"Papa is sorry, but I have to back home to restock some items we just got. Don't worry though! Papa will spend the day with you tomorrow, Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed while running farther and farther away.

Embarrassed at his dad's actions, he walked in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

"Do you think we could ride the Farris Wheel once more?" Yuzu asked.

All in agreement, the three sibling went in line to wait their turn. Right as they were getting ready to start the ride to begin their ascent to the top, a terrifying rumbled through the air and the Ferris Wheel came crashing to the bottom, and the three siblings were trapped underneath the broken ride.

* * *

"_Yesterday evening an earthquake tore through Karakura Town. Although not a major tremor, more than thirty people were injured and three were found dead." _

Isshin sat at home alone watching the news.

"_Viewers who are sensitive we suggest you don't watch. Here is the fireman who found the deceased."_

The ex-Soul Reaper listened intently.

"_The fair was a total mess. Few rides look operable, but the Ferris Wheel was obliterated. We first looked around to see if anyone was trapped near the top of the rubble, but found no one so we decided to clear that area. Once we touched ground, we found a young man on top of two young girls as if he were their shield. And the thing is he had the weirdest orange hair I'd ever seen! But he was still alive at the time. The two girls were long gone though. Several chunks of the Ferris Wheel had hit their head and the young man wasn't far off from death either. It was a wonder how he held up the rubble for that long. The last thing he said to us was "Save my sisters," poor man didn't even know they di-" _

Isshin shut the television off and stood up. "Time to visit an old friend."

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show up!"

"Shut it, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs! I'm not in the mood." Ichigo stated.

"Of course you're not in the mood! You just died!" Kisuke Urahara exclaimed

"My good friend! Where are you?" Isshin called out.

"Hello, Isshin, I'm in here!" Kisuke replied.

Isshin walked into the room and smiled. "Hello you three. Are you ready to go to Soul Society? Kisuke if you please, the gate."

"Hold on!" Karin interrupted. "Souls aren't supposed to go through the gate unless they're Soul Reapers and obviously Yuzu and I are not Soul Reapers. Aren't we supposed to go through Konso though?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not sending you to that hellhole! You're coming with me!" Ichigo demanded.

"Hey, I don't usually follow the rules, but I'd like to experience what normal souls go through."

"No! I won't allow it! I've seen what it's like, it's terrible. You have to steal and fight to survive and you might not take your memories with you. You'll end up forgetting us!"

"I'll make you a deal, If I don't make it to Seireitei in one year, I'll never leave you again! But if I do make it in time, I'll tell you when I make it!" Karin grinned. "Plus if I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die in style!"

"I'm going with Karin! I don't want to take short cuts anymore! I want a challenge!" Yuzu interjected.

Ichigo was about to reject once again, but Isshin shook his head.

"What about you dad?" Ichigo sighed.

"I'll be going with you!"

"Just send Yuzu and I together!" Karin said as Yuzu latched onto her.

"Fine!" Ichigo yelled.

Isshin and Ichigo sent Karin and Yuzu off, to someplace where they could possibly die for good, at the same time and walked through the gate leading to Soul Society.

"Don't forget to take care of my disappearance, Kisuke!" Isshin reminded.

"Don't you worry, Isshin, don't you worry!" Kisuke said.

* * *

**Okay, since this is the first chapter it's gonna be short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, favorite, or follow, which ever you please! I hoped you enjoyed reading! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Raging Blizzard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah, Blah, Blah! I'm alive! Yeah, I've been kinda slacking in the writing area lately. I've mostly been playing this new game I got, and I love it, but I think it's a bit short for my tastes, and I've been reading like a maniac. Plus, school is stressin' me out! We have to take these stupid tests and I've been having issues focusing lately, so I have to actually start studying, they just don't want me to be lazy! History is my best subject, math is my worst. Oh, yeah, there's a time skip here so I won't be doing that "Last Time" thing for this chapter. 'Nother thing, THINGS ARE GOING TO BE QUITE INACCURATE, I KNOW! IF I GET SOMETHING THAT SAYS EVERYTHING I WROTE IS WRONG, I'M GONNA BE MAD! THIS IS KINDA AN AU SO IT'S GONNA FOLLOW MY RULE, GOT IT?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.**

"Aw, shit! The sun's setting! Yuzu, what day is it?"

There was some movement and a reply. "It's the 297th day. Karin, we only have 68 days left and we're still in Fujin, the 34th District!"

Karin started to laugh. "Don't worry, Yuzu! We'll make it on time, promise."

The younger, light-haired twin pouted and continued their trek through the dusty air. Their goal was to make it to the 33rd District before sundown, but obviously that didn't happen. Karin linked her hands together and stretched them towards the sky. It was clear that the two girls we're exhausted, but the flames of determination burned brighter.

Yuzu yawned and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Her eyes closed, but she continued to walk, right into Karin. Karin brought her finger up to her mouth and reached for the cheap sword strapped horizontally across her back. The bushes on the side of the road rustled and out came a wolf. Wolves were rare and considered a treat when hunted, not to mention they sold for a fortune.

A grin spread across Karin's face and she leapt towards the gray beast. The wolf did not hesitate, it jumped straight towards Karin's face. She whipped the sword out of it's sheath and the wolf was down.

"All right! Yuzu, help me out here. We're gonna sell this. Imagine the money! We could have a feast!"

Yuzu let out a giggle and crouched down next to Karin. This was such a rarity, now. She spent most of her days watching Karin fight, she had learned that there was no way to survive the lower districts without fighting. When they arrived, you could basically say they landed in Hell. The place where the infamous captain came from. The 80th District, Zaraki. Most of their time was spent running for their lives and hiding.

Lack of food, shelter, and safety made life so much harder. Both girls wished that they had taken up Ichigo's offer, but that quickly changed when Karin found her sword. There it was lying on the side of the road. Rusty, chipped, and jagged, but sharp as a newly sharpened steel blade. They could make it with this cheap sword, they really could.

The twins had taken time in the 47th District, Umorekusa, and trained with the newfound sword. Yuzu had used a branch as her sword and copied Karin's movements. It was safe to say that both twins were exceptionally talented.

They had just sauntered into the 33rd District and Karin was carrying wolf meat tied to a stick, while Yuzu held the hide. The market was still lively, and many stared. Karin walked up to man who was half bald.

"Hey, how much are you willing to give me for this here meat? Fresh from a wolf killed earlier today."

Karin went back and forth with the man demanding more.

"Greedy old bastard, he could've given us a bit more," she said to Yuzu.

They had left the village with 2,400 kan. That was on the low side for wolf meat and hide, but she was burning daylight arguing with the man. Earlier that day Karin had suggested that they don't stop to rest unless absolutely necessary. Yuzu stuffed the money in her small pouch and looked at Karin. "Just be thankful he even paid us."

* * *

_Eleven days passed, thirteen districts traveled. Amount of time spent sleeping, seventy-six hours._

Karin trudged through the dirt. Yuzu seemed to be in good spirits, she was glad. Karin picked up her pace and followed her younger sister.

* * *

_Seventeen days passed, two districts traveled. Amount of time spent sleeping, one hundred and nine hours._

Damn, Hollow invasion. Karin was ticked when she heard that Soul Reapers prohibited any travel until further notice.

* * *

_Fourteen days passed, six districts traveled. Amount of time spent sleeping, one hundred and thirty-two hours._

Yuzu became sick. Karin pondered the reasons as to why she got sick. The answer smacked her in the face like a woman who smacks a man who cheated on her, Yuzu got sick because of exhaustion.

* * *

_Twelve days passed, one district traveled. Amount of time spent sleeping, one hundred and one hours._

Yuzu's illness turned out to be contagious.

* * *

_Thirteen days passed, eleven districts traveled. Amount of time spent sleeping, ninety-one hours. _

They made it! The walls of Seireitei was in sight!

* * *

"Yuzu, we made it! We have one day left, but we made it!" Karin cried.

"We finally get to see Dad and Ichigo again, come on!"

Yuzu took off for the large gates, but stopped.

"What's wrong...?"

Karin's head tilted back and her eyes went up, and up, and up. There, in front of the two sisters, stood a giant in front of the gate. He yawned and scratched his chest. For the shortest second he looked down and noticed the girls. "I am Jidanbo, Guardian of the White Road Gate! Little girls, what do you need?"

Yuzu jumped at the intensity of his voice.

"Ah, lower your voice, you oaf! We need inside!" Karin yelled.

"O-oaf! I'll have you know I have guarded this very gate for three hundred years! I am no oaf! Now turn back," Jidanbo retorted.

"But, Jidanbo, we need to get in!" Yuzu said.

For a moment it seemed as if Yuzu's desperation made the man falter a bit. "Go back, I canno-"

There was a loud squeak and the sound of rolling wood.

"Jidanbo, what seems to be the problem?" someone said.

"Captain! Uh, well, you see, these two girls are trying to get in without a pass."

"Step aside."

Out from behind Jidanbo came a shock of orange hair. Yuzu screamed and ran straight into him.

"Ichigo, I missed you so much! We made it back before the year ended!"

"Karin... Yuzu!" Ichigo gasped.

Karin jogged up to the oldest sibling and wrapped her arms around him. Jidanbo apologizeed for his ignorance and sealed the gate after the Kurosaki siblings entered Seireitei.

"About time you two got here, come on, I've got something to show you," Ichigo said.

No questions, or worries were voiced, only a hint of a smile in his voice. Something crazy was about to happen, and Karin and Yuzu never felt so happy to be back.

* * *

***Fujin- Blowing Sand**

***Umorekusa- Buried Grass**

** My first chapters are usually short, but I'll try to make them longer. Please review, favorite, or follow! Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my other stories!**

** Until Next Time,**

** SevenDances.**


End file.
